


you always this quiet?

by deadendstreet



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics - Multi Fandom [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadendstreet/pseuds/deadendstreet
Summary: Prompt fill for tumblr user elizabethwchynoweth: "You always this quiet?” for Claire x Matt





	you always this quiet?

**Author's Note:**

> AU, set sometime after S1

Claire looped the thread around and tied off the suture, pulling it tight, then trimming off the ends.

It had been a while since Matt had climbed up her fire escape and knocked on her window looking more than a little banged up. Usually he could tend to his own wounds, or got someone else to do it for him, she assumed.

He came in with an apologetic half smile while muttering, “you should see the other guy”, which earned him a small scoff on her part. 

The last few times she helped him, she’d worked in silence, bandaging him up and wiping blood away from his body while his blank eyes darted around her small apartment. Tonight, however, he seemed to be in brighter spirits and he chatted about inconsequential things as she stitched up his lower right side where some kind of blade had caught him. Standing up, she tossed him his shirt. It was ripped on the side and a little bloody but the beauty of black was it doesn’t show red. He’d said that to her once when she questioned him going back out in public in a bloody shirt. A thought popped into her head, which she immediately pushed away.

“You always this quiet?” he suddenly asked her. He tugged the shirt over his head, wincing slightly when it brushed against his wound.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day, I’m tired and -” she cut herself off, knowing it was no use lying. She sighed, looking down at him.

“Your heart rate has been all over the place tonight. It’s bouncing between being even keel, then suddenly quickens, only to slow again.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “We both know you can read my emotions like they were printed in braille - no need to show off.”

He smirked and stood up slowly, reaching out for her. She took his hand and grabbed his forearm with her other hand to steady him. “I may be able to read people’s emotions, but you’re one of the only people I know who’s always been straight with me. I never have to wonder if your words are a masking your true feelings…”

She let the statement hang in the air and led him to the fire escape. He took a seat on the window sill, lifting one foot over the threshold so he straddled it. He turned his face towards her, his eyes looking somewhere around her nose or chin. A ghost of a smile was on his lips and she couldn’t help smiling back at him, knowing he couldn’t see it, but he’d be able to sense it. Sometimes she second guessed her choice to walk away from him - from whatever this was - and she wished they could start over again. Her heart began to beat harder and she wondered if he was going to call her out.

A car horn blared in the distance and an alley cat hissed down below them but the brief moment of silence between them was deafening.

“Thank you, Claire,” he said with complete sincerity. “I’m sure you’ve got a running tally, but I owe you one.”

Sarcasm was her gut reaction but at the last second she simply said, “don’t worry about it. Just make sure you keep the wound clean.”

He nodded and pulled the black mask over his eyes. He lifted his other leg over the edge and disappeared back into the night.

When he was long gone she whispered to herself, “stay safe, Matt.”

Three blocks away, Matt leaned against a brick wall and breathed out, “I’ll try.”


End file.
